She owns Him
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Sesshomaru is in the possession of Kagome. Once a powerful demon is now a toy to a mere human. How will she handle it? How will he handle it? Sess/Kag. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Warnings: AU, adult themes, BDSM, sexual themes, language, violence, incest. If you're are uncomfortable with any of these things, please turn back now. _**No**_ flames will be tolerated.

Pairings: Sess/Kag

_-_

_She owns Him_

_-_

The poor creature was locked away in a small room in the basement nude. His mouth was covered with a black mask, with his eyes tied with a black handkerchief. His hands were bound together behind his back by steel cuffs. His feet were shackled to the floor. It felt humid from every corner of the room. He was exhausted and in heat. Unfortunately, he was forced to dwell in this for an agonizing two days straight.

He did not know how he got here but it was probably one of the worst moments that he had experienced so far. His pride and his ego were practically shattered.

His silver hair stuck to his body. Shamelessly, he writhed painfully on top of his wooden cot, moaning. He screamed as best as he could with the thickened air weighing down on him mercilessly. It was near dawn and he was still awake. He needed some relief. He was going to burst. Soon, he passed out from his never-ending woozy spell.

A shadowy figured entered the hot room and hoisted the unconscious creature's hands above his head before untying the cloth from his eyes.

"You will make such a beautiful gift for my daughter." His long black locks dangled over the youkai's sweating body. His red eyes glinted through the shadows. With one rough tug of his shackles, the silver haired demon grunted and panted tiredly.

"Get up…" Naraku demanded sharply.

His body rolled off the small cot. The room blatantly smelled of his arousal. Small drops of clear fluid dripped from his aching vessel. The poor creature sat on his knees and doubled over while holding his manhood in his hands firmly.

"Save it for your new owner. I think you are going to love her just fine. It's about time she learns about the true meaning of womanhood. And you my friend are going to help her." Naraku quietly chuckled.

"I think you are going to have so much fun. You are such a wonderful catch. Come with me." He motioned him towards the door. Naraku began to smirk when he saw his captive crawling onto the floor slowly. His golden eyes met with his blood red ones. Both of them exchanged glares of rage towards each other. Naraku had the upper hand no matter what.

Meanwhile, his lovely daughter Kagome was in her huge bedroom brushing her long raven tresses with a black comb. She heard a knock on the door and she stood up.

"I'm coming." She sauntered towards her door and opened it.

She saw her father smiling cordially. Kagome knew that it was all an act.

"Yes Father?" She answered in a proper tone. It was always requirement for her to answer him with the most respect.

She heard the sound of the chain rattling from behind him and arched her eyebrow.

"What was that…?"

"Oh my dear sweet Kagome. It is your gift. I thought you might have a little fun with your new 'toy'."

The way he said it sounded very unnerving.

She gulped much to her father's twisted pleasure.

"Really? You didn't have to do that for me." She shook her head slowly, backing away from his larger form.

"Oh, but I do. Don't you like it when your dear father gives you everything that you want? Don't you feel like a true princess when I give you my most 'undivided' attention?" There were lines that appeared at the corner of his mouth when he forcefully grinned. It made him look even more devious.

"Oh yes father." Kagome quivered.

"Well…" Naraku pulled on the chain and in came stumbling on his knees was an exhausted wounded man with that long silver hair falling around his masculine form.

Kagome gasped when she felt him grasp her ankle.

"Kagome. Meet Sesshomaru."

* * *

If you want me to continue this, please leave me some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Chapter 2

-

Kagome shivered violently when she felt the hands of this demon slip up her bare leg and up her skirt. Sesshomaru's eyes gave off cry of a desperate plea. His cheek nuzzled her leg. Her flesh felt so warm. It tamed the inner beast that was about to erupt from him at any moment.

"It seems like he adores you already Dear." Naraku smiled approvingly, watching the display unfolding before his eyes.

Kagome wiggled her leg away from his hold and cringed. "What are you doing?!" She screeched towards Sesshomaru. He held his head down, hearing the fear in her voice.

"There's no need to act that way. Now, be a good little girl and greet our guest the 'proper' way." Naraku stepped even closer to her.

Kagome's eyes widened, "No. I will not. I refuse. I do not even know him."

Naraku's eyes watched the silver haired demon crawling before them. The chains that held Sesshomaru began to cause him pain again. His master tugged harshly, ordering him to fix his posture. Sesshomaru failed to do so, still holding onto what little pride he had left. He would pay dearly later on.

The air was starting to become thick again. The mask that was tied in front of his mouth was irking him greatly. If he had the chance, he would roar out in anger and slash Naraku into fine shreds of bloody flesh.

"Stop acting like such a brat!" Naraku gripped her wrist firmly and held her closely to his body. She tried to move away from him but his hold on her was too strong to break.

"Father, please let me go. I don't want to do this. You can't make me do this."

Naraku's eyes seemed to dig harshly into the pit of her soul. The girl was helpless at this point.

"You _will_ do it. It is time for you to grow up." He cupped her chin and made her look at his malicious orbs.

"If you relax, it won't hurt a bit. I promise. Would I ever lie to you?"

Kagome's eyes twitched trying to push out the answer that he wanted to hear out of her mouth. "No, you have never lied to me. I _trust _you." She dug herself into a deep hole this time.

Naraku always used guilt as some sort of scheme to make her do whatever it is he wants her to do. He never even told her that he loved her. He probably never did. However, Kagome never knew that. He was almost like a virus, he gotten into her system so deeply that it was very difficult to get him out.

Sweet mother of God, she was so consumed with him.

He wore Kagome's innocence as some sort of badge on his part. He would often boast about how he has her under control. Kagome would never dare to defy him or else there would be serious repercussions. She never talked about what kind of relationship she had with him to anyone. It was between Kagome and him.

He pushed her on the bed gently and removed her shoes and skirt.

"Just relax…"

Sesshomaru stood at his feet slowly.

Naraku pulled Kagome's shirt over her head slowly. Her bra held her supple breast.

"This needs to go." He reached behind her and unclasped her bra before throwing it aside. Sesshomaru saw it and picked it up. He can smell a tiny portion of her scent on that small piece of apparel. It was so tantalizing. He wanted Naraku to get the hell out of the way so he can have this vixen all to himself. He wanted this tension to end now. He was confined within his own desires so much that he could not even think.

He had Naraku to blame for his misfortunes.

In reality, they were both at his mercy.

"My little girl is blossoming into a beautiful woman." Naraku gently squeezed both of her breasts. The pain of the humiliation was all that she can bare. Kagome looked towards the ceiling to avoid looking at what he was doing to her. She felt his fingers play with the elastic band of her little panties.

"My, my, my. Aren't you…ready?" Naraku snickered lecherously.

Kagome hitched a breath as soon as she saw Sesshomaru approach her.

'_Stay away from me…' _

Naraku turned to him. "Say hello you your new 'friend'."

Sesshomaru growled deeply. His eyes narrowed.

Naraku stood up and untied the mask.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, purely embarrassed that she allowed herself to be exploited in such a lewd manner. In a dark subconscious part of her mind, she was curious as to what was going to happen. In a way, she wanted to play his little games.

She knelt before his father, "I'm sorry for acting such a way. Forgive me. I know for certain that I'm ready."

Naraku bent down a bit to tug on his daughter's hair firmly. Her head moved back with the grip he had on her.

"Good girl." He then nodded his head upward once to give Sesshomaru a signal.

Sesshomaru pulled her up slowly and held her waist with both hands. Naraku stood behind him and pulled on his chains. Sesshomaru backed away from her a bit. There was a small gap between the girl and the silver haired youkai.

Naraku pushed Sesshomaru against Kagome so hard that he fell ontop of her. His body almost crushed her lithe figure. She let out a whimper when she felt the wind being knocked out of her. Kagome quickly recovered when his erection slid in between her slick nether lips.

"Let him in. Feel him fill you…" Her father whispered.

Kagome clamped herself tightly, refusing to. She would make him earn his access to her through persuasion. The girl threw her head back and exhaled slowly. Sesshomaru kissed her between her breast roughly. He was growing tired, frustrated and needy.

"Daddy. He's…he's…" She whimpered. Sesshomaru's head was buried in between her inner thighs. His tongue forcefully entered her and used it to tease her. She breathed in quick patterns, wanting him to go in further.

"Does it feel good Dear…?" Naraku smirked.

"Oh yes." She moaned. Her body squirmed against the floor. He used the power of his tongue to wiggle it inside of her, making her jump in surprise. She lightly squeezed both sides of Sesshomaru's head with her thighs.

Naraku tugged on the chains once again. Sesshomaru moved himself up.

"Don't be afraid, he won't bite."

Sesshomaru lay on his back and squeezed himself until white substance dripped out of him. Kagome crawled over to him and stopped. Naraku went over to her and pushed her head down roughly. Her face met his aching groin. Sesshomaru clamped down on his own lips when hers wrapped around his length. He watched her head move up and down slowly, never breaking eye contact with his soon to be master.

The saliva that came from her mouth trailed from her lips all the way to his tip. Naraku shoved her head against his cock again.

"Mm…" A groan came from her. She slowly gripped it and jerked roughly.

"ARGH!" Sesshomaru growled painfully.

"Keep going." Naraku encouraged her.

Kagome pushed and pulled him even harder. His vessel felt like it was about to explode. Sesshomaru hung his mouth open, growling at her. He wanted to claw her face out so much but at the same time, he wanted to grind himself deep inside her.

Semen began to spurt out of this beautiful creature. His face held the look of blatant pain mixed with pleasure. His fangs showed when he let out a loud scream.

Naraku caressed his daughters sweaty head "That's it, make him crave you."

"I'm trying." Kagome panted. Naraku held her body up and moved it on top of Sesshomaru's. She turned her head and looked back at her father.

"Are you sure? He seems like he's had enough." Kagome gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Do it. Just do it. Do it _now_." Naraku ordered.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru almost passed out but he kept his composure. He felt the female's warmth rub against his length. His heart began to race. So did hers.

Kagome let out a small cry when she felt her barrier being intruded by the hardness of his cock. She gritted her teeth and moved herself up and down slowly, tolerating the pain. Sesshomaru rolled her body underneath his so that he was on top.

He held both of her legs up in the air and drove into her deeply as much as he can. He seethed and hissed as he plunged repeatedly and harshly inside of her.

"AH!" She squealed. The pain subsided into a dull hum of pleasure. Soon her inner walls began to contract around his dick. Sesshomaru quickened up the pace.

Some of his cum spurted out as soon as he pulled himself out of her. Kagome held onto his collar and gripped it tightly.

"It's okay…" She cooed into his ear. Feeling her soft breath and listening to her voice made him cum even more.

"That is enough!" Naraku suddenly pulled on Sesshomaru's hair, making him stand up. He shoved him through the door. Sesshomaru almost fainted again.

Kagome was left there soaking in the ambience of this tortured being that she just did the deed with. She saw her father shooting a nasty look at her before pulling his captive down the hall.

* * *

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'll probably post the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-**_

Chapter 3

_**-**_

Sesshomaru ran down another direction, jerking the chains with him. Naraku jerked it back harshly, making the silver haired demon fall back. The back of his head hit the floor harshly.

Sesshomaru was shoved back within the dark, small and fetid confines of his holding cell inside of the basement. Naraku quickly chained him against the cold concrete walls. Sesshomaru's hands were hoisted above his head. He growled towards the raven-haired man standing before him. He would forever condemn himself for being a fool for him.

Meanwhile…

Kagome stepped out the shower after washing the remaining essence off her for about a half an hour. His taste is like no other. After he came all over her, she could not get his scent out of her mind. It was almost intoxicating. It was so sweet to her, like warm honey.

After she washed out her lathered hair, she stepped out of the shower. The warm fluffy white towel that sat along side of her felt so good around her soft and bare body. She would mind something or someone else being wrapped around her body right now.

The bed was calling her. She could use some rest. Her mind was still replaying that moment that she had with that handsome and sensual Sesshomaru. The way that he approached her to turned her on greatly. The way he held her while he was thrusting thunderously into her made her quiver. The mere thought of it just sent shivers down her spine.

She wondered if she would see him again. It was at that moment that she heard a loud thump, it was coming from downstairs.

"What in the world could that be?" Kagome rushed down to the lower room of the house only to find Naraku pulling and yanking Sesshomaru around by his chains in the basement. When Naraku pushed Sesshomaru against the wall, his head bounced off the hard concrete hard, almost hard enough to even crack his skull open.

"STOP IT FATHER!" Kagome abruptly slid in front of Naraku. The anger in his eyes waned for a second as soon as he saw his beautiful daughter. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was panting and groaning in pain before he sunk down to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome began to run towards the bruised and battered demon but Naraku gripped her wrist.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kagome looked at her father with such shock.

"Why do you care? He is only a toy. Once he is used and worn, we shall throw him away."

"No. Please. Don't…" Kagome said pitifully. She hung her head down low.

Silence soon followed. The duration of it lasted approximately a minute before she looked her father straight in the eyes.

"I want…to play with him a few times more before you do that. Please daddy." She looked at him with faux innocent eyes. Her whole exterior was innocent but deep down; there was a dark feeling that was growing inside of her. It was either anger or frustration. She could not distinguish the two at that moment.

A glint of jealousy flickered in his crimson eyes. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist before he pulled her close to his body.

"Are you sure…" His hands ran down her back and cupped her behind.

Kagome shivered when she felt him squeeze her posterior. She lifted her leg up slightly to rub the side of his leg with it.

"Very well." Naraku backed up a bit to let her move.

Sesshomaru watched and observed every second of that moment and became jealous by the second. He wanted her to himself. Before he wanted to slaughter her.

Kagome held that heave chain in her hand. It was so cold to touch.

"Don't be so timid; let him know who's really in charge. He's been such pest."

She knelt next to him and caressed his cheek. He jerked his face away sharply.

"Aw…what's the matter?" She cooed mockingly.

Sesshomaru was so exhausted, so hurt, and so humiliated; death was almost a beautiful feeling to him right now.

Kagome slowly untied the mask that was on his mouth. He threw his head back with his mouth agape, panting for air.

She ran her fingers through his hair gently. Her lithe hands cradled his face gently.

She gave him a soft smile as she leaned towards him for a kiss.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND PUNISH HIM!" Naraku suddenly barked. His harsh voice made Kagome almost jump out of her skin.

"Um…yes…daddy…" Kagome shook and gulped.

Sesshomaru saw the brief sympathy in her eyes. He knew that she did not want to do it but he would not dare say anything at that moment.

Kagome suddenly stood up straight and pushed him down on the floor. Once she did, she took the chain and hit him on the back, making him grunt. He was not about to scream, he was not going to give both Kagome and Naraku the satisfaction of breaking him down.

"Sit up." Kagome said harshly, "On your knees. NOW."

Sesshomaru glared disparagingly before he obeyed.

Naraku just stood back and smirked in the corner.

Kagome unwrapped her towel and threw it to the side. She then lifted her leg up and placed her left foot on his right shoulder. She slowly pushed his head slowly to her warmth.

"Do it…NOW…" She quivered.

"Yes…right there…" She threw her head back and moaned quietly. His tongue probed inside of her moist walls before it caressed her clit. He held her close and bathed in her essence. She felt so soft and so warm, just like a woman should feel like.

Her lower body shook against his mouth. She pushed through her orgasm with a silent sigh and a moan.

This was not the type of reaction that he was expecting from her.

"GET UP!" Kagome suddenly shouted. She pulled on his collar to make him stand up on his feet and kissed him gently. She could taste herself through his kisses. He held her waist. In his mind, he kept saying, _'I want you…'_

Naraku suddenly grabbed a hand full of Kagome's hair, making her squeal sharply.

"Go to your room…you are done for today." He whispered menacingly in her ear.

Kagome began to quake, "Y-yes…okay." She slowly walked away with her arms wrapped around herself, scared.

* * *

_How did you like this chapter so far? Expect another chapter soon. I have to say, it feels really good to be up and writing again and I really enjoy writing this fanfiction. Review my loves. -smiles-_


	4. Chapter 4

-

Chapter 4

-

Naraku pushed Kagome into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kagome began to fidget with her towel. She was so nervous and anxious of his actions.

She hated to see her father so angry. He would often take his anger out on her, but he would never hit her. He would not dare hurt a fragile little human like her. However, he had other ways of dealing with his daughter.

"What is the problem?" Kagome she backed up in fear.

Strangely enough, Naraku remained calm. However, a malicious energy loomed around him. It was evident in his crimson eyes.

"You. You are the problem." He answered quietly.

"What did I do?!" Kagome had built enough courage to finally speak out.

She would pay for that.

Naraku grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the bed.

"DO NOT EVER…EVER…GET UNRULY WITH ME!" He roared.

His anger was enough to make Kagome's skin crawl. "I'm…sorry…I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please." She crawled backwards on the bed until her back hit the golden headboard.

His anger that raged throughout his body subsided.

"I promise…I will never act in such a way again…" She slowly sat up and crawled towards his father slowly.

"You don't know how much I love you. You do not know how far I would go to make you happy." She wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck in all hope to soothe him. She could not deny the fact that he was a very handsome man.

Naraku closed his eyes as he felt his erection intensify.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Kagome's eyes were wide and round with curiosity, almost child-like.

What enticed Naraku about Kagome was the fact that she was a very young, a very naïve (or so he thought) and a very willing woman. He liked his women that way because it always strengthened his ego and it made him feel like he is in charge.

Any person that dared to defy him would not even live to see the light of day again.

Naraku was and always will be a treacherous and deceptive being. That is what being a demon is all about. Kagome will soon discover that.

He knows that Kagome was always weak for him; _he_ can humiliate and degrade her. She would do whatever _he_ says. _He_ will be the one to handle her, not anyone else.

"My dear Kagome, you are so beautiful."

His words echoed through her mind constantly. She always wanted some type of validation from him and once she achieved that, it made her feel whole.

But there was always a price to pay.

Kagome's nude body was sprawled out on his bed. Her legs were opened so willingly and wide.

Naraku was already undressed. He gripped her waist and roughly turned her over on her stomach.

Her posterior was raised in the air. She can feel his fingers slip between her moist pussy lips from behind.

"You hot sodden bitch." He spat.

His venomous words were enough to make her cry. She buried her face in the sheets to wipe her tears away.

The tip of his vessel slid all the way from her pussy lips towards her tight asshole. He pushed himself inside of her without any warning.

It felt like she was being torn apart. His penis ripped through her tight anal ring, making it bleed slightly.

"SHIT! DADDY! OWWWWW! OHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screeched.

"DADDY!! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

__

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru was sleeping against the cold stone walls until he heard Kagome's screaming. He knew that Naraku was doing something to her; he can feel it in the pit of his soul. It angered him that he could not do anything about it. The chains bonded him against the hard cot.

Sesshomaru can still smell her sweet scent all over him. He only had that to dream about. He had her on his mind the entire night.

__

Meanwhile…

Naraku threw his head back and began to pant.

Kagome moaned before she looked back towards him with a tired and needy look on her face. Both of their mouths were agape.

"YOU are SO…TIGHT!" Naraku managed to grunt.

"Is that the way you like it…?" Kagome faced forward again whimpering as she slammed her behind against her father's pelvis, still feeling the pain but she loved it.

__

Anything to make him happy.

"OH!" Naraku cried.

"I can feel you coming." Kagome can feel his semen leak out him and injected into her quickly.

Naraku quickly pulled himself out and shoved her down again.

"Clean yourself up and go to bed." That was all he said before he left the room.

Kagome took a couple of minutes to regroup herself before she walked into the bathroom. She did everything in her might to not shed a tear again.


	5. Chapter 5

**-**

Chapter 5

**-**

Kagome furiously scrubbed her skin from the filthy cum and sweat that came from her lecherous father. She still could not believe he did that to her. Her body was still aching from their sexual encounter.

This was not the first time that this had happened. Naraku had been lusting after his own daughter for many years. It all started when she was five. Naraku secretly salivated at the mouth every time he saw her move, bend or twist in a certain or _seemingly_ provocative manner. He turns the most innocent and subtle situations into perverted and sick act in his mind.

_~When Kagome was only ten years old, she was sitting in the kitchen eating vanilla ice cream on top of a cone. Naraku walked in and saw the way she licked and sucked on the frozen sugary treat and immediately got hard. He took a chair and sat down._

_Kagome smiled coyly. There was some ice cream smeared around the corner of her mouth. Naraku gently pulled her by the hand and sat her on his lap. He groaned when she felt her soft bottom rub against his erection. He was going to make her a whore no matter what the cost._

_"Here…let me get that for you." He reached towards the table to grab a napkin. He gently wiped the tissue around her mouth._

_'You do not know how much I want to bend you over that table and fuck you so hard until you squeal.' The corner of his mouth twitched in thought. _

_"Thank you." Kagome smiled softly in gratitude. _

_Naraku took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You're welcome…darling."~_

Now that she was a grown woman, everything became so clear to her. Naraku never cared about her. He just wanted a person or a few people to take his fetishes and fantasies out on.

Kagome's eyes burned with tears. She loved her father so much. She would do anything for him, even tolerate all of the lies and insults that he threw her way. She felt like she could not get away from Naraku. He was letting her live in his house and he _could_ throw her out on the street at any given time. She often felt like she was walking on thin ice.

Her 'father' was the only thing she had in her life right now. Her mother left her for some 'unknown' reason. Kagome believed that Naraku ran her mother off. She stuck with that theory always. Her brother Souta was away in college. Kagome refused to disclose any scandalous details that happened between her, Naraku, and Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspected that Naraku will turn their home into some kind of sexual sector for different men to dwell in, out and around every open orifice that was on Kagome Higurashi's body.

She began to develop a craving to be kissed, touched, sucked, fucked, licked, held and teased. She was suffering from some type of skin hunger.

For some twisted reason, she wanted to feel her father's touch again. She can still feel the after shock from his cock pounding into her asshole. Her anus was slightly stretched out more than before. She thought that maybe if she kept doing it, it wouldn't hurt as much. If it did, she would have to mask the pain she felt into false pleasure. She didn't want to make Naraku angry by complaining.

She gotten out of the shower and dried herself off. She put on a silk white robe and snuck down to the basement. She tip toed down the stairs. The old wooden steps creaked. The creaks woke Sesshomaru up from his slumber. His gorgeous amber eyes opened slowly. Kagome carefully walked over to his cot and kneeled next to it. She just stared as he twisted and stretched his beautiful body.

"Did you sleep well…" Her left eye began to twitch. "Dear?"

Sesshomaru sat up and faced her. He breathed heavily behind his mask.

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems so short. I realized that I'm not very good at writing super long chapters, even though I do enjoy reading them. I just had so much trouble finishing this one. I started this chapter five or six months ago, then I stopped then I started again tonight._

_Somehow, it feels like I'm holding myself back for some reason. I have so many ideas swimming in my mind (which most of them are crazy) for this story but I'm very afraid to put them in writing because I know some people will probably be offended and might want to cut my head off. Hmmm... -scratches head-_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Sesshomaru hung his head low in shame. He refused to let her see him in this state. At this moment, he felt truly humiliated. He wanted to call for help but his pride would not let him. He wouldn't dare to ask a mere human for help. He still thought that humans were sub par to demons.

However, he was under the _control _of a _human_. What irony that turned out to be. Therefore, he really didn't have no say whatsoever as to who is superior or inferior at the time.

He managed to push those thoughts aside to focus on the young woman in front of him. He saw that her eyes and cheeks were puffy and red.

'_Has she been crying? Did Naraku do something to her?_'

He tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

Kagome looked like she wanted to cry again. All of the hurt and anger that she had building up inside of her, was about to be unleashed all out on him.

She stepped forth and gave the silver haired demon a hard slap across the face.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She demanded. One tear rolled down her cheek.

Sesshomaru did not stumble back; he stood his ground and took the hits like a man. He felt nothing but pity for the girl. His desire to kill faded away…for the time being.

"Stand up on your feet and look me in the eye." Kagome tugged the chains to force him to stand. Sesshomaru looked her right in the eyes like he was supposed to. His gaze never wondered away from hers.

The girl gave him a back handed slap this time. "Just like men, always want to take advantage over the weak. You all sicken me." She slapped him again.

Sesshomaru growled in a low tone in response. _'Bitch!' _

"You deserve to stay on a leash just like the dog that you are." Kagome slapped him once more. He felt a burst of sorrow with each blow and insult he received. He did not want to hit her back. Even when she just yanked his hair.

"You look at me." She seethed through gritted teeth. She was anxious to slap the taste out of his mouth once again.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome his undivided attention.

"You are a piece of shit that I would rather throw away. Just looking at you just sickens me." She claimed. Her body reacted the opposite of disgust. She was rather aroused. It was her time to abuse, torture and harm. She was so fed up that she did not know what to do.

"You see…" She socked him in the stomach as hard as she could. He did not flinch once. Her hits felt soft.

"If I were a man, I would do what I want…." She gave him another punch, "Fuck who I want." Then she kicked him on the knee. He bent over a tad.

"And I would not be crucified for it. I would feel in charge…_**FOR ONCE**_!" She spat. "I would feel important and not second best. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She roughly pulled off his mask. He did not open his mouth.

"ANSWER ME!" She slapped him across the mouth. A tiny trail of blood trickled from his lips.

She went on a little tirade for another five minutes before he fell back onto the cot softly. Those minutes felt like bliss to him. His cock was so hard that it started to leak. He understood her pain and frustration and would love nothing more than to take care of her.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC! LOOK AT YOU!" Kagome glared. Sesshomaru shivered at her screams. He felt an exciting rush tingle in his body. He gripped his stiff erection and began to rub himself slowly.

"YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE LIKE A LOST DUMB DOG!"

"Yes Kagome…" He groaned. His other hand ran down his well toned abs. Sweat formed around his forehead. His heartbeat quickened.

"I CANNOT HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" Kagome retorted.

"YES KAGOME!" His voice grew louder in pleasure.

"YOU'RE AN ANIMAL!"

"That I am." Sesshomaru responded. He was coming towards his huge climax. He wanted her to berate him more.

"ALL OF YOU MEN ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! PARASITIC AT THAT!"

Sesshomaru sat up a bit so she can see exactly what she was doing to him. "We are…" He jerked hard and long enough to shoot white cum all over him and her. It all was sticky and warm.

Hearing her abusive words echo in his mind caused him to come harder. He gave out everything he had built up inside of him.

"**KAGOME**!" He cried out piteously in delight.

"You are pathetic. Come over here." Kagome gripped a hand full of his hair and forced him off the cot. Sesshomaru crawled on his knees and held her waist. He kissed her warmth lovingly and tenderly. His long talons stroked her soft curly hairs.

When he stood on his feet, he swept her up in his arms and left the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Where are you going. Put me down at once. I'm warning you." Kagome tried to yank some of his hair. Sesshomaru did not flinch.

"I'm going to tell you again. Put me down." She began squirming her body in attempt to get free from his arms.

Sesshomaru found where her bedroom was and place her on her huge bed. The pillows felt so soft, the sheets felt quite warm. Kagome crawled right underneath the covers. She still felt exhausted and sore. She was on the verge of a breakdown. Sesshomaru saw the tears filling her large beautiful eyes and wiped them away before they fell down her cheeks.

"Why did you do that for?" Kagome sniffed.

It took a couple of seconds for him to answer. "Because I care…"

She was about to jump up and slap him again across the face. "Why do you care?" She lifted up her hand to lay a blow across his jaw but Sesshomaru caught it just in time. The silver haired demon swiftly pushed her hand down.

"Listen you little wench…" Sesshomaru's tone became testy. "I am _trying_ to be patient with you but you are really pushing my buttons."

Kagome's blood began to boil. Her breathing became shallow. She couldn't believe he had the gall to stand up for himself. Her left hand balled into a fist and socked him right in his hard abs. Sesshomaru just stood tall. His body toward over hers.

"Quit being so feisty. _I_ am not the problem." Sesshomaru gripped the arm that punched him. His hold almost made her left arm numb. "You need to control yourself. You are taking your anger out on the wrong man. Naraku is the one that you need to deal with. I see how the way he behaves towards you. He treats you worse than a dog. You do not have any say in your own house whatsoever. You allow him to use your body in any way to his liking. How does it feel to be some filthy cum receptacle for him. Does it feel good to act like a weak and empty whore for him?"

Kagome stood frozen. Everything he said struck each and every nerve in her body. He was telling the truth. She didn't know how to make out of his honestly. Her feelings were hurt. Her heart sank.

"W…what did you say to me?" Kagome's eye twitched in disbelief. Even though she heard every word that came out of his mouth, she was in denial.

Sesshomaru shot a icy glare back at young girl. "You heard me." He crossed his arms.

Kagome walked towards the corner of her room and sank against the wall. The images of her father's abuse flashed in her mind like a horror movie. She wanted the whole nightmare to stop. She wanted to escape but she couldn't. She was so afraid of her father and what he might do to her if she stood up for herself. He would probably throw her out, beat her, or humiliate her. Maybe he would had done all of the three at the same time.

"I am not your enemy." Sesshomaru knelt down next to her. "You can stop this. You do realize that, right?"

"I can't…" Kagome hung her head low in shame. "He's too powerful. He's a demon. I'm just a human."

"You may think you are no match for Naraku. However, you possess something that he doesn't…"

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What is that…?"

"A heart. I see you put others before you. I noticed that you would make others happy before you can do the same for yourself. You, little one, are _selfless_."

Throughout the time he's spent in their home, something changed. He became more caring towards her. He finally knew what it actually felt like to be the submissive one. Those metal chains that were wrapped around his ankles, neck and wrists made him realize that he was not invincible. He was once a powerful demon himself. However, he allowed himself to be captured by Naraku for reasons he refused to admit…even to himself. He was living in denial himself.

"Do you want to be free Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome sighed.

"YES OR NO?" Sesshomaru roared. Kagome shrank back against the wall. His violent tone reminded her of her father's now.

Sesshomaru then realized what he was doing to her. He didn't want to become an abusive bastard like Naraku. This demon genuinely wanted to take care of her.

"I apologize for my tone." He sighed. "Please chose quickly, we do not have much time to waste."

"Sesshomaru…I-" Kagome began but the door swung open with a loud boom. "Oh no…"

There Naraku stood, angered and thirsty. His crimson eyes glared down at the both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

Kagome's heart skipped a bit. "N-nothing father." Naraku rushed over to her and grabbed her right wrist. Sesshomaru tried to stop Naraku but Naraku shot him a deadly scowl making him stop in his tracks. He did not want Kagome to be harmed because of his impulsiveness.

"Father, please…you're hurting me." Kagome whimpered. Naraku released his grip from Kagome and breathed heavily in Kagome's ear. "You know, when you speak like that…you remind me of your mother."

"Kagome...Dear..." Naraku ran his long fingers through her raven hair while giving her a very lecherous smile. Kagome was very aware of what was coming next. Whenever he smiled like that, something evil concocted in his mind. He pushed her into his room.

"However, you are way better than your mother. You are young...and fresh." Naraku's erection shown through his heavy Yukata. He thought that Kagome's mother was nothing but an aging woman who is seasoned and past her prime. In other words, Kagome's mother was old and worn out.

"Mommy? Where is she anyway...?" Kagome asked. Tears were building up in her eyes. She missed her mother so much. She wondered why her mother would up and leave her own daughter with _HIM_.

Naraku still had that smirk on his face. "Does it matter now?" He feigned innocence. His long cold fingers cupped her chin. There was a prominent chill that coursed down Kagome's spine.

Kagome wanted to nod but forced herself to shake her head. She was too terrified to object to her father's dastardly advances. She belonged to him and there was nobody and nothing could ever do to change that. He viewed her as some kind of property since she was _HIS_ child.

"Now be a good girl and lay down on your back..." His lips barely touched her ear when he whispered those words. "On my bed."

"Yes..." Kagome blushed coyly. Kagome slowly crawled onto his huge bed and spread her thighs as if she was on cue.

"Very good. Now...touch yourself for me. I always enjoyed watching you pleasure yourself..." Naraku loosened the top of his robe enough for his hands to slide down his cock. "While your doing that, I'll do the same as well."

"F...fine...but...how do you know...?" Kagome whispered breathlessly in pleasure.

"I've been watching you for years...darling. I love seeing your beautiful body squirm and writhe..." Naraku's hands began to stroke his rising cock. One hand was fondling his ball sack while the other jerked his member gently.

His daughter's fingers gently brushed against her clit, giving it stimulation. It didn't take her long to become aroused.

Naraku enjoy seeing Kagome's body shiver.

Sesshomaru just looked at this display with such discontent. However, his body said otherwise. He was aroused too.

Naraku slowly crawled on the bed, like a lion quietly stalking its prey.

"I'll be a very good girl and do as you say." Kagome batted her long lashes like a bunny. Her tone of voice reminded him of an innocent young school belle. It was very soft and high. Naraku's cock got a bit larger. He removed his robes to show her exactly what was in store for her.

Clear dews of precum dribbled down his large veiny member.

Kagome forced herself to give him a gentle smile. "I'm ready…" Her hands rubbed her moist warmth.

"I know you are little girl." His cock twitched gently. "Just relax and let me do the rest. You just lay there and look like the cute little whore that you are." He gave her one rough shove on her left shoulder, pushing her down.

"Of course…" Kagome whispered and kissed Naraku. "Please, I want to feel your hands all over my body. Lay your hands on me."

Naraku slowly slid himself inside of her. She felt like absolute heaven. The girl was warm, tight and moist just the way he likes it.

Kagome's hands ran through her fathers long raven hair. Her fingers tightened on his locks every time he gave a thrust. Beads of sweat ran down the handsome demon's

Sesshomaru mindlessly stiffened and stroked himself. Naraku's eyes and breathing became frenzied like a starving hyena. He began to pick up the pace in his hips. His member must have hit the right spot in Kagome because she moaned endlessly.

Sesshomaru wanted to snatch Kagome away from him but he was way too aroused. He wanted to be inside of her as well. He didn't care if Naraku was in the way.

'_I cannot allow this to continue any further…She must get away from him at once. I have to find a way somehow._' The silver demon held his back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. He forced himself to not look at them in their moment of sexual rapture. The whole scene went on for about an hour.

* * *

_That's it for now. How did you guys like it? This chapter was very hard for me to complete. I must warn you, the future chapters might be uncomfortable to some of you. For others, they will be shocking and hard to stomach. _

_I do indeed realize that I need to improve on my writing. I feel kind of rusty. This is the most controversial story I have published throughout my 5 to 6 years of writing. It may not seem controversial to my readers, but it does seem controversial to me._

_There are many issues/topics that I've touched upon in this story so far. If you guys want, feel free to spot them out for yourself. _

_Until then, take care._


End file.
